


把朔间凛月骗去结婚需要几步

by RainPavilion



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainPavilion/pseuds/RainPavilion
Summary: 旧文补档，原发布时间2017.10.14于cicim8jl.lofter.com，可能与原作情节不符TAG规则：零凛有恋爱情节→只打Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu；亲情向为主→同时打Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu和Sakuma Rei&Sakuma Ritsu本文为搞笑向
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 5





	把朔间凛月骗去结婚需要几步

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档，原发布时间2017.10.14于cicim8jl.lofter.com，可能与原作情节不符  
> TAG规则：零凛有恋爱情节→只打Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu；亲情向为主→同时打Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu和Sakuma Rei&Sakuma Ritsu  
> 本文为搞笑向

“凛月，在这里签个字~♪”

被强行叫醒的凛月尚且迷糊着，眼睛都没有睁开，只是顺着来人的指引握住了笔，随着本能签下了自己的大名。

“好的，结婚届填好了~因为是兄弟，省去了转户籍的麻烦呢。现在凛月和吾辈是合法夫妻了呢，吾辈好高兴~~~~~~~~~~~~~”

哈？夫妻？这个好像是哥哥的家伙在说什么？

凛月很不爽地睁开眼，就看见自家哥哥一脸幸福地拿着一张纸，右下角那个歪歪扭扭的名字的确是自己的没错……

“居然趁我睡着的时候……趁人之危也太过分了吧，混蛋臭虫？”

“被亲爱的弟弟这么说就算是吾辈也会难过的……凛月都自己签字了，不能反悔了哦？现在来和哥哥做些夫妻之间该做的事吧~♪”

“想都别想！”凛月一脸嫌弃地拍开零的手，“既然结婚了就好好照顾我啊，不然我会报警说你虐待我的……嗯，就从给我做早饭开始吧，在早饭做好之前不要吵醒我。”

看着凛月又钻进被窝呼呼大睡，零呆立在一边。不会吧，凛月就这么默认了？还允许吾辈给凛月做饭了？吾辈这是在做梦吗……

“凛月呜呜呜呜呜哥哥爱汝~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~”

“赶紧去！”

“是是~♪”

听到门关上的声音，凛月才松下一口气：终于能好好睡觉了！

新婚第一天（伪），零做早饭做得格外走心，心形煎蛋外焦里嫩，烘烤面包的时间精确到毫秒，最后还在盘子里用番茄酱挤上了“Rei ❤ Ritsu”。把得意之作端上餐桌的时候，零笑得像个18岁的老年人。

“凛月~吃饭了~”

卧室里的凛月听到声音歪了歪头，拒绝起床。

“凛月~凛月~起床吃早饭了~”零走进房间，轻轻摇晃凛月。（顺便一提，凛月的皮肤好白好光滑哥哥感觉好幸福啊呜呜呜呜~~~~）

“呜呜……再睡一会儿……”

“不行哦~凛月快点起床吃早饭了~吃完饭和哥哥一起出去约会吧~”

“啧，真烦人啊。”凛月睁开眼，翻过身来拽住零的衣领把人拉进，然后在自家哥哥的嘴上啄了一下。

“凛……凛凛凛月！”零激动地捂住嘴，整个人心都要跳出来了。

“好了，现在可以让我睡了吧？晚安~”

零看着趴回床上的弟弟裸露的后背，有点抑制不住扑上去的冲动。

………………

…………

……

零看着屏幕上“后续正在制作中，敬请期待~”的文字怅然若失。

早些时候自己碰到小姑娘，在讨论周边的时候被推荐了“女性向游戏”，小姑娘还很好心地拿来了knights的尝试作。这会儿没什么事做，零就拿出藏在棺材里的电脑，打开了游戏。

然后一个不注意就选了凛月线，又一个不注意把主角设定为了朔间零（自己也不可能去选什么“制作人”“衣更真绪”“濑名泉”“朱樱司”什么的吧！攻略凛月这种事当然只有哥哥才能做啊！）。结果回过神来的时候，游戏主体已经结束很久了。

明明只是一个游戏而已……为什么这么还原啊……凛月的这几张CG也太逼真了吧……是谁画的啊呜呜呜（其实是水神姬老师友情赞助的xx）……

棺材里的老零，流下了幸福的，鼻血。（……

黄昏的时候凛月才悠悠转醒，明明是睡在红茶部了，面前却没有小~英的腿也没有创~君的红茶，倒是看到了一个好像曾经是哥哥的家伙。

好像曾经是哥哥的人说话了：“凛月~既然已经和哥哥结婚了就要和哥哥一起回家吧~”

“滚开，我不认识你。”

凛月条件反射地说出嫌弃的话，想想又觉得不对：“我什么时候和你结婚了？”

“在游戏里哦~”

“你脑子怎么又坏了！”


End file.
